gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Raj Goel
Raj Goel, the co-founder and owner of Brainlink International, Inc., began his career at New York Institute of Technology with a Bachelor of Science degree in Computer Science in 1994.NYIT Speaker Profiles 2011 After working as a Manager in Internet Services for Market Guide Inc. and as a Consultant at John Hancock Financial Services, Goel started his journey at Brainlink International, Inc. by co-founding the organization with his wife, Sharon Goel.Brainlink Our Team Career Goel created Brainlink International, Inc. to help small and medium-sized businesses get a return on technology investments. Goel has worked for companies ranging from financial planning and banking to pharmaceutical and healthcare markets.NYS Cyber Security Conference Presenters Caring about causes such as technology, privacy, and security, Goel informs people about issues from the technical sides including growing one’s practice using Linked-In, informing adults and children about social media, and describing the digital handling and analysis to professional societies. He also speaks about issues such as the wrong resume buzzwords used among college students,Hall, Susan. "Resumes Done Right: Avoid Useless Buzzwords." IT Business Edge, November 12, 2010. the use of Twitter and Facebook in today’s society,McGarvey, Robert."To Tweet or Not to Tweet Is No Longer the Question." CIO Update, September 14, 2009. and various privacy and surveillance trends seen on online dating websites. Goel has administered more than 100 seminars and webinars for CISSPs, attorneys, and accountants across the United States and Canada. He has presented speeches to both security associations including (ISC)² and ASIS, and Professional Societies including the bar associations and CPA societies. He has appeared in interviews on television and in newspapers and magazines including PBS Nightly Business Review, Entrepreneur Magazine, where he discusses venture capitalists,Beroff, Susan. Worth the Price You Pay? Entrepreneur Magazine, December 1, 2001. and The New York Times, where he describes how teenagers with computer skills are working for technological companies.Guernsey, Lisa. What I Did On My Summer Vacation; Some Teen-Agers Parlayed Computer Skills Into Jobs With Signing Bonuses, Travel and Executive Perks. The New York Times, August 5, 1999. Goel has developed a training video to assist financial planners, accountants, and lawyers with networking. His published book The Most Important Secrets to Getting Great Results from IT: Everything Your Computer Consultant Never Told You, focuses on the various options of using technology to help a business run more efficiently. Personal life Goel and his wife Sharon are distinguished as being one of the first Hindu-Jewish couples in the New York City area and had their wedding covered by NHK Television in Japan along with the New York Newsday newspaper.DuLong, Jessica. Give and Take Long Island Newsday, June 15, 2001. External links * Raj Goel's Official Website *Official Website of Brainlink International, Inc. * [http://www.brainlink.com/the-most-important-secrets-to-getting-great-results-from-it/ The Most Important Secrets To Getting Great Results From IT] *Six Ways We Gave Up Our Privacy *Who Sees You? Online Privacy and Safety *PenTest Market Magazine *Securely Delete Sensitive Tenant and Company Digital Files *Doing Business with a Buddy List *Communication Gap *Registering for Revenue *Business 2.0: Find High Tech in the Bargain Basement *Worth the Price You Pay? *Successful e-DM Initiatives Rely on the Connectivity of Patient, Provider, Insurer *Backing Up Documents in the Cloud References Category:Living people